


As My Valentine

by ashleyy15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clueless Eren, Confession, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Eren takes it as an opportunity to confess his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiteWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteWrite/gifts).



> Dedicated to my wonderful "lover" who is miles away and still not a day goes by that I don't miss him.

_His dark hair, his steely blue eyes. His constant stoic expression. His habit of scowling when he gets frustrated. His voice. The way he hides his laughs from others. The way he writes the letter E and J. The way he hums little songs of the people from Wall Maria while he cleaned. The way his happiness doesn’t reach his lips, but his eyes instead. Everything about the captain is just perfect and yet full of flaws, just like him. I want him to be mine, at least just for this Valentine’s Day, I want to be able to tell him how I really feel._

-      _Eren Jaeger_

“Jean, is today some kind of holiday?” I asked Jean who was sipping on his soup while I watched everyone else in the room with small little heart-shaped boxes in their hands. Some of them had been exchanging boxes while some just kept on receiving them.

     At my question, Jean stopped midway of his slurping and looked at me. All of a sudden I felt stupid for even asking. Jean looked at me seriously and said, “Eren, today’s Valentine’s Day.”

     “So it’s a holiday?”

     I could tell he was suppressing a groan. “You’re a really dumb shit, aren’t you?”

     “Hey, it’s not my fault I don’t know much about these things!” Ever since I was ten, I never actually cared about things like holidays. To me, holidays were just some pathetic way to let people look forward to something other than just surviving another day from the titans. Perhaps it’s sort of why members of the Scouting Legion looked forward so much to these holidays. They could think of something other than avoiding the mouths of hungry titans for another day.

     But really, aren’t holidays just pathetic?

     “Hey Jean, Eren.” Armin greeted both of us before taking his seat in front of me.

     “Armin, why the hell does your best friend not know anything about Valentine’s Day?”

     Armin dropped his spoon and narrowed his eyes at me, looking genuinely surprised. “No one told you about it? Not even when you’re a kid?”

     I sighed, tired of everyone looking at me like I’m missing out on the most important day of the universe. “No, Armin. And what’s with everyone giving each other pink boxes? It’s just weird!”

     “Eren, hasn’t Mikasa ever told you about it?”

     “No, and I bet she doesn’t even care about these stuff if she knew.”

     “Right.” I sighed when both my friends didn’t look convinced. “Eren, Valentine’s Day is when a person expresses their love for their significant other by giving chocolates or presents.”

     Beside me, Jean grinned ear to ear. “It’s also the day when admirers confess to their crushes.”

     “Mikasa doesn’t like you.”

     “Shut up, Jaeger.”

     Armin cleared his throat, focusing back our attention on him. “You see Sasha over there with those boxes of chocolates? My guess is that her admirers gave them to her.” I looked over to where Sasha was and found her munching on chocolates of different shapes while Connie stacked up the empty boxes. Beside them were Ymir and Krista who were laughing with each other while Ymir fed Krista chocolates. There were couples holding hands under the tables as if they were trying to hide their love from others. It made me a little envious. They could show others how much they love each other while the captain and I had to keep our secret as what it is…a secret.

     I turned back to Armin, my voice a little quieter this time. “It’s a day for someone to spend with the one they love, right?”

     My mind was instantly occupied with a certain short man with a temper. But no one actually knew that said man had another side to him as well. When out of other’s sight, when it was just the both of us, that’s when I would let myself enjoy being showered with his soft lingering kisses and the touches that always seem to leave my skin burning for more contact.

     “Excuse me.” I got up from the table and diverted my focus away from my friends’ confused looks. Ignoring how my heart beat was starting to race, I headed towards the captain’s office.

\--

The lazy afternoon sun irritated Levi. The heat made his cravat stick to his skin from the sweat. The fact that Erwin gave him piles of paperwork, forced him to stay in his office for the rest of the afternoon and evening. There were so many other things that he could be doing right now, such as cleaning the place until it looked pristine, forcing new cadets to run the field, or even running some laps himself to keep in shape.

     “Erwin better be grateful.” Levi muttered under his breath while he wrote his signature at the bottom.

     Levi glanced at the remaining stack of papers and suppressed a groan. He was really tempted to just pick up those papers and threw in the air while he used his 3DMG around the training grounds. Sadly, before he could fully indulge in that fantasy, a knock disturbed his train of thought.

     “Eren Jaeger seeking permission to enter, sir!” Levi sighed at hearing Eren’s voice. He put down his pen before letting out a ‘come in’.

     The boy stumbled in and hastily closed the door before sauntering over to where Levi was. Levi gulped, allowing his eyes to wander from Eren’s soft hair to his tempting lips. If Eren was going to stay here, Levi knew it was going to be hard to keep his thoughts focused. But he’ll try anyways. He turned back to his work and picked up where he left off. His thoughts were once again interrupted when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

     “You’ve worked hard.” Eren whispered into his ear before taking his seat in front of Levi’s desk.

     Levi cleared his throat before resuming his task, or at least he tried to. He could feel Eren’s eyes watching him like a hawk watching its prey. This thought itself made Levi a bit uncomfortable. Sure, they had shared kisses and hugs before, but they never actually took it to the next step. Levi wasn’t even sure if this was a casual thing for Eren or if it actually meant _something._ But the way Eren looked at him right then was like watching a piece of delicious meat, waiting to devour it.

     “Brat, I can’t do any work with you staring at me all day.” Levi said with no real venom in his words. Eren instantly began blushing like mad when he realized he was caught.

     “Sorry, sir.”

     Levi was about to start writing again when Eren spoke. “What are we, Levi?”

     Levi knew. He knew Eren would never call him by his name unless he was going to be intimate with him. Hearing his name on Eren’s lips, listening to the way his name rolled on his tongue as he pronounced each syllable made him shiver slightly. Then he realized he hadn’t answered the boy and Eren was waiting for an answer. To be honest, he was wondering the same thing as Eren as well.

     “What do you want us to be, Eren?”

     Levi had stopped writing and now they were just leaning across the sides of the table, faces inches apart. Despite hearts racing and increase of shallow breaths, they enjoyed each other’s presence. That, Levi was sure.

      “More.”

     “Are we lovers? Do you want us to be lovers?” His voice was softer, like they were both discussing a secret.

     “Aren’t we already lovers?” With their breaths mixed together, they could almost taste each other.

     Levi watched the light danced off Eren’s eyes. The colour itself was unique and Levi found himself making it his favourite shade of green. He found their faces getting closer until inches barely separated them. Their eyelashes fluttered against each other’s and noses touching.

     Eren’s lips opened slightly and Levi’s eyes went wide when the boy let out the three words he‘d been waiting to hear for the past few months. “I love you.”

     “I love you too.” He found himself whispering back.

     Levi couldn’t remember what happened afterwards except for Eren’s wandering hand that tugged on his hair as he deepened his kiss. Levi could never get used to Eren’s hard kisses. There was something about it that kept him feeling alive as it sent electric jolts down his spine. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and pulled his body closer so he could feel his heat against him. Unlike their other kisses, this was passionate, this was love and it was filled with emotion.

     “Happy Valentine’s Day, captain.” Eren whispered huskily against Levi’s ear and he couldn’t help but shudder.

     “Is…is that why you confessed? You sly brat.”

     He saw Eren smirking before pulling him back for another kiss.

     Usually Levi was the dominant one in their make outs but since Eren confessed first, he decided to reward the boy by giving him the control this time. When he felt Eren licking his lips, he opened his mouth slightly before feeling his tongue dart into his mouth, tasting every little bit of him. The kiss was hotly progressing and he didn’t realize Eren had climbed into his lap until he felt something hard pressing against his leg. Levi got surprised by the sudden warmness pressing up against him that he abruptly pulled away from their kiss.

     “You hormonal brat.” Levi glared half-heartedly.

     Eren on the other hand, looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. He quickly muttered an apology before getting off Levi’s lap.

     “Stop looking like a kicked puppy, damn it.”

     “Sorry.” Eren quickly straightened up and placed both hands to his front, probably trying to cover up his hardness.

     “Look, if we’re going to do this, it’ll not be in my office. I don’t like messes where I work.”

     Eren gave a sheepish grin before reaching down to kiss him once on the lips. “Then your bedroom, it is.”

     A low chuckle managed to escape Levi’s lips and he got up, following after his precious lover, with all thoughts of paperwork long forgotten. 


End file.
